cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Game
Please note: The following is for user provided advice and information about the community. It is not official information, and should not be taken as such. Metagaming refers to the act of playing the game on a higher level, above the actual gameplay or story. The "Meta-Game" is the Community surrounding the game, the strategy the player takes, and any other player actions relating to the game, but outside the actual gameplay itself. The Metagame features a large cheating community and many utilities. Community The community of Cookie Clicker began around mid-August in 2013. The community started with a post about the game on 4chan.org's /v/ board, where it quickly gained a small following. The game later spread to Tumblr and Reddit, where it gained popularity. Today, there is a fanbase with a wiki, A new and improved Discord , an online Forum , and its own Subreddit. Strategy The strategy of Cookie Clicker revolves around efficiency and building your CpS. Currently there is no end goal, so victory is impossible. The closest you can come to winning is to simply have a lot of cookies (or at least more than your friends). The game can be broken apart into 3 main categories: Early Game, Mid Game and Late Game, with even more content after that with the addition of Prestige. Early Game The early game is the start of the game, when you may only have a few Buildings, but most of your cookies come from clicking. It is recommended to buy Cursors as they are going to be efficient later on. A better tip is to check the precentage of how much cookies your buildings are making overall. This will help you decide whether to save up for a good upgrade. Use an available spreadsheet to help you see how much cookies you need for X number of buildings. Use this information to get about 25 Grandmas, 15 Farms and 15 Mines and you'll get Factories in no time! Mid-Game This is where idling comes to play. You'll come across a point where you have a building that makes cookies in the highest percentage and an upgrade that's too expensive to get and will take you a really long time to get it (actively). A solution for this is to leave the game to run on its own. You can do something else to pass the time, then you can come back and have a lot of cookies to spend. Make sure you get the upgrade for the building that makes cookies in the highest percentage. If you haven't done that, use your cookies to spend it on that building for an upgrade and then purchase it. If you can't purchase the upgrade, idle cookies for a while and then come back to purchase it. You'll also get your first Kitten Upgrade that boosts the CpS multiplier by a percentage proportionate to the Milk amount and each upgrade's effect stacks with another multiplicatively. This will be the best time to go Achievement Hunting. Try to get the Miscellaneous Achievements, they can get you a lot of achievements. You can also get Sugar Lumps when you've baked at least 1B cookies. Visit the link to find out how to get all sugar lump achievements. If you've made it to Shipments you've made it to Early Late Game! Make sure to grab at least 15 of all buildings after grandmas to be able to buy their respective grandma upgrades. See https://imgur.com/a/PTZeipI and https://imgur.com/a/Pf6J3Ka for more info Late Game The late game is mainly focused on buying the most expensive upgrades, and the most expensive buildings such as Prisms, Chancemakers, Fractal Engines and Javascript Consoles. Use upgrades to maximize your CpS, as the rest of the game will be spent idling. By buying upgrades, Cursors and Grandmas become much more valuable late game, and the player may even research upgrades to unleash a Grandmapocalypse; bolstering their cookie production even further. During late game, consider idling to work towards big purchases for achievements and upgrades. It is important to work on Achievements hunting late game, as it increases your CpS. Use the percentage strategy, idle cookies a lot, then spend them on good upgrades. Be sure to Ascend in your first run with 440 pending Heavenly Chips to get a lot of heavenly upgrades. Use The Ascension Guide (https://pastebin.com/PutF8qFd) to know when to ascend and how much Heavenly Chips to ascend with. Grandmapocalypse The Bingo Center/Research Facility allows the player to purchase several upgrades that boost CpS in general as well as Grandma output specifically. If the player buys One Mind, the Grandmapocalypse will begin, and Wrinklers will begin to appear. This is very beneficial because, despite the withered CpS that is displayed, the net effect of having all ten Wrinklers feeding boosts your CpS by a factor of 6 due to the output of every one Wrinkler being the input of all Wrinklers during the Wrinkler's life multiplied by a factor of 1.1. The most widely accepted strategy is to stop buying upgrades after One Mind and Exotic Nuts. This will allow the player to get all ten Wrinklers as well as 66% Golden Cookies, allowing for Frenzy + Lucky combos in addition to the increased benefit of having Frenzies with Wrinklers. On the other hand, if the player has the Golden Goose Egg upgrade, which causes Golden Cookies to spawn 5% more often, there is also merit to going into Stage 2 or even Stage 3 in the hopes of getting Elder Frenzy + Reindeer combos, since this upgrade makes it much easier to manage the timing of the Golden Cookies relative to the Reindeer. Most believe that Stage One is still the best strategy for total cookie production, but it is ultimately up to the player to decide which strategy to use. It is not recommended to buy the Elder Pledge or Elder Covenant (unless you are ending your first run, at which point you should buy Pledge five times and Covenant once for achievements) because ending the Grandmapocalypse also gets rid of the Wrinklers , and as discussed, Wrinklers provide a significant boost to CpS. In order to get the most out of Wrinklers (no pun intended) wait for 10 Wrinklers to spawn so it can make a full ring around the Big Cookie and then pop them so you can get quite a lot of cookies! (A heavenly upgrade allows you to have up to 12 Wrinklers around the Big Cookie) There's also a 0.01% chance where you can get a Shiny Wrinkler! Endgame, Ascension, and Prestige. see also Heavenly Chips Before you ascend, make sure you make a backup save, have as many achievements as possible, and have a decent number of heavenly chips to be acquired after ascending. 440 Heavenly Chips is the earliest you should ascend for the first time, as getting the permanent upgrade slot and slotting a powerful cursor upgrade makes the early and mid game very quick (See https://pastebin.com/PutF8qFd for more info). Later Runs During the First Ascension Always make a backup save before ascending, in case you make a mistake while doing so. If you have at least 440 heavenly chips, see https://pastebin.com/PutF8qFd for more info. Minigames After getting at least one billion cookies you will gain the ability to harvest and use sugar lumps. By upgrading Farms, Temples and Wizard Towers, you will unlock the Garden, Pantheon and Grimoire. A Garden is a grid in which you can spend your Cookies to place Plants, Fungi and Weeds. You unlock new plants by cross-breeding them\placing them close to each-other. Each plant has upsides and downsides. If you want a financial status, place a ton of Baker's wheat and Thumbcorn and fill up your garden in freeze mode. Make sure to keep their durability long! Unfreeze your garden and you have a drastic increase in cookies per click and second. Expand your garden by upgrading your farms more. There are many combinations for a Garden that give you a boost. Well, all Garden combinations give you a boost. Make sure to get Turbo-charged soil or a Garden may take very long! (see https://pastebin.com/p2gu0ufQ and https://m.imgur.com/a/Tr4rghc6 for more info) The best Pantheon build consists of Godzamok in the diamond slot, Mokalsium in the ruby slot, and Mudiral in the jade slot. That is for an active build. For an idle build, Mokalsium in the diamond, Holobore in the ruby slot (only if you don't own Garden) if not then Jeremy. Cyclius in the jade slot. The Grimoire has a number of spells, but the most powerful of them are Force the Hand of Fate and Spontaneous Edifice. Using Force the Hand of Fate, you can force two or three buffs to overlap each other. This will increase CpS substantially. The golden cookies spawned from this spell are predetermined when casting, so it is possible to save, click the cookie, and predict its effect for later use (e.g. causing a Click Frenzy during a Frenzy). Spontaneous Edifice can be used at a minimum of 80 Wizard Towers as a way of obtaining a building without sacrificing cookies in the bank. Because the spell can give you buildings that are twice what you could afford, it can be used to obtain a building of extensive value early. (see https://cookieclicker.fandom.com/wiki/Grimoire for more info) Also, since cookies given by Conjure Baked Goods depend on the current CpS, using it during an Elder Frenzy or a Frenzy/Building Special combo can give one several days' worth of production in a stroke. However, since Conjure Baked Goods is also limited by the current cookies in bank, a completely effective "conjure" requires having CpS*(Effect Multiplier)*60*30/0.15 cookies in bank, which simplifies to: Optimal Cookies in Bank = CpS*(Effect Multiplier)*12000 For example, say you are baking 1 quadrillion CpS and you have just triggered a x666 elder frenzy. This would require you to have: 10^15 * 666 * 12000 = 7.992*10^21 = 7.992 Sextillion Cookies Krumblor After purchasing How to Bake Your Dragon with Heavenly Chips you will be able to access a dragon egg. Sacrificing cookies and buildings, you can train dragon auras. The best dragon aura until near end-game is Breath of Milk. If you are an active player, using the Dragonflight aura is advisable. The best dragon aura is Radiant Appetite. Tips and Tricks * Due to a large number of upgrades, the Grandmas can be one of the best late game buildings and can bring in plenty. * Don't worry about getting the 100 buildings achievements past condenser or the golden cookie achievements past Fortune during your first run. * Make sure to turn off your computer's power saving mode for AFK play, as it will limit the time you can spend away from the keyboard. Cookie Clicker Classic Community The current community surrounding Cookie Clicker Classic is small, as most people prefer the updated versions of the game. The original community for cookie clicker was started on the /v/ board of 4chan.org, and later, around tumblr.com. Cheating in cookie clicker classic has been around since the beginning of the community, although not nearly as robust as it is today. Strategy It is important to note that the strategy is different. Choose your own strategy and see how it works. Early Game The early game actually requires users to click. Auto clicks are a waste of cash. Make a small pool of grandmas and factories. When the factory prices inflate to over half of the price of a mine, alternate between factories and mines. Don't buy more than 10 factories. Mid Game When you can afford it, start building Shipments. Shipments are a great source of income until they cost over 1/5 of an Alchemy lab, at this point, save for an Alchemy lab. Continue building alchemy until you can afford the Portal. * Heavenly Chips * Cheating utilities Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Outdated